jackson secret
by leapfrog23
Summary: Jackson Howell couldn't believe it he was going to hang out with the cast of Jessie from Disney channel and all his friends knew and he was popular in Bluffton a place filled with criminals and freak criminals and normas, normas were people who acted normal freaks were people who are weird. Jackson thought to himself what is the best way to keep my secret. Jackson was a freak


*#*#Y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #r#e#c#e#i#v#e#d# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #a#s# #p#a#r#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #V#i#s#u#a#l# #S#t#u#d#i#o# #9#.#0# #B#e#t#a# #P#r#o#g#r#a#m#.# ##  
#T#h#e# #t#e#r#m#s# #a#n#d# #c#o#n#d#i#t#i#o#n#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #V#i#s#u#a#l# #S#t#u#d#i#o# #9#.#0#,# #B#e#t#a# #1# #l#i#c#e#n#s#e# #a#g#r#e#e#m#e#n#t# ##  
#a#p#p#l#i#e#s# #t#o# #y#o#u#r# #u#s#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e#.#*#*# #M#I#C#R#O#S#O#F#T# #P#R#E#-#R#E#L#E#A#S#E# #S#O#F#T#W#A#R#E# #L#I#C#E#N#S#E# ##  
#T#E#R#M#S# #M#I#C#R#O#S#O#F#T# #V#I#S#U#A#L# #S#T#U#D#I#O# #9#.#0# #P#R#O#F#E#S#S#I#O#N#A#L#,# #B#E#T#A# #1# #T#h#e#s#e# #l#i#c#e#n#s#e# #t#e#r#m#s# #a#r#e# ##  
#a#n# #a#g#r#e#e#m#e#n#t# #b#e#t#w#e#e#n# #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #C#o#r#p#o#r#a#t#i#o#n# #(#o#r# #b#a#s#e#d# #o#n# #w#h#e#r#e# #y#o#u# #l#i#v#e#,# #o#n#e# #o#f# ##  
#i#t#s# #a#f#f#i#l#i#a#t#e#s#)# #a#n#d# #y#o#u#.# #P#l#e#a#s#e# #r#e#a#d# #t#h#e#m#.# #T#h#e#y# #a#p#p#l#y# #t#o# #t#h#e# #p#r#e#-#r#e#l#e#a#s#e# ##  
#s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #n#a#m#e#d# #a#b#o#v#e#,# #w#h#i#c#h# #i#n#c#l#u#d#e#s# #t#h#e# #m#e#d#i#a# #o#n# #w#h#i#c#h# #y#o#u# #r#e#c#e#i#v#e#d# #i#t#,# #i#f# #a#n#y#.# ##  
#T#h#e# #t#e#r#m#s# #a#l#s#o# #a#p#p#l#y# #t#o# #a#n#y# #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #" #u#p#d#a#t#e#s#,# #" #s#u#p#p#l#e#m#e#n#t#s#,# #" #I#n#t#e#r#n#e#t#-#b#a#s#e#d# ##  
#s#e#r#v#i#c#e#s#,# #a#n#d# #" #s#u#p#p#o#r#t# #s#e#r#v#i#c#e#s# #f#o#r# #t#h#i#s# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e#,# #u#n#l#e#s#s# #o#t#h#e#r# #t#e#r#m#s# #a#c#c#o#m#p#a#n#y# ##  
#t#h#o#s#e# #i#t#e#m#s#.# #I#f# #s#o#,# #t#h#o#s#e# #t#e#r#m#s# #a#p#p#l#y#.# #B#Y# #U#S#I#N#G# #T#H#E# #S#O#F#T#W#A#R#E#,# #Y#O#U# #A#C#C#E#P#T# #T#H#E#S#E# ##  
#T#E#R#M#S#.# #I#F# #Y#O#U# #D#O# #N#O#T# #A#C#C#E#P#T# #T#H#E#M#,# #D#O# #N#O#T# #U#S#E# #T#H#E# #S#O#F#T#W#A#R#E#.# #I#f# #y#o#u# #c#o#m#p#l#y# #w#i#t#h# ##  
#t#h#e#s#e# #l#i#c#e#n#s#e# #t#e#r#m#s#,# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #t#h#e# #r#i#g#h#t#s# #b#e#l#o#w#.# #1#.# #I#N#S#T#A#L#L#A#T#I#O#N# #A#N#D# #U#S#E# #R#I#G#H#T#S#.# ##  
#" #G#e#n#e#r#a#l#.# #Y#o#u# #m#a#y# #i#n#s#t#a#l#l# #a#n#d# #u#s#e# #o#n#e# #c#o#p#y# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #o#n# #y#o#u#r# #p#r#e#m#i#s#e#s# #t#o# ##  
#d#e#s#i#g#n#,# #d#e#v#e#l#o#p# #a#n#d# #t#e#s#t# #y#o#u#r# #p#r#o#g#r#a#m#s# #f#o#r# #u#s#e# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e#.# #" #E#v#a#l#u#a#t#i#o#n# ##  
#O#n#l#y#.# #T#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #i#s# #f#o#r# #e#v#a#l#u#a#t#i#o#n# #p#u#r#p#o#s#e#s# #o#n#l#y#.# #Y#o#u# #m#a#y# #n#o#t# #d#i#s#t#r#i#b#u#t#e# #a#n#y# ##  
#p#r#o#g#r#a#m# #y#o#u# #d#e#v#e#l#o#p# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e#.# #" #I#n#c#l#u#d#e#d# #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #P#r#o#g#r#a#m#s#.# #T#h#e#s#e# ##  
#l#i#c#e#n#s#e# #t#e#r#m#s# #a#p#p#l#y# #t#o# #a#l#l# #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #p#r#o#g#r#a#m#s# #i#n#c#l#u#d#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e#.# #" ##  
#T#h#i#r#d# #P#a#r#t#y# #P#r#o#g#r#a#m#s#.# #T#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #c#o#n#t#a#i#n#s# #t#h#i#r#d# #p#a#r#t#y# #p#r#o#g#r#a#m#s#.# #T#h#e# #l#i#c#e#n#s#e# ##  
#t#e#r#m#s# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#o#s#e# #p#r#o#g#r#a#m#s# #a#p#p#l#y# #t#o# #y#o#u#r# #u#s#e# #o#f# #t#h#e#m#.# #2#.# #I#N#T#E#R#N#E#T#-#B#A#S#E#D# #S#E#R#V#I#C#E#S#.# ##  
#M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #p#r#o#v#i#d#e#s# #I#n#t#e#r#n#e#t#-#b#a#s#e#d# #s#e#r#v#i#c#e#s# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e#.# #I#t# #m#a#y# #c#h#a#n#g#e# #o#r# ##  
#c#a#n#c#e#l# #t#h#e#m# #a#t# #a#n#y# #t#i#m#e#.# #3#.# #T#I#M#E#-#S#E#N#S#I#T#I#V#E# #S#O#F#T#W#A#R#E#.# #T#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #w#i#l#l# #s#t#o#p# ##  
#r#u#n#n#i#n#g# #o#n# #1#5# #M#a#r#c#h# #2#0#0#8#.# #Y#o#u# #w#i#l#l# #n#o#t# #r#e#c#e#i#v#e# #a#n#y# #o#t#h#e#r# #n#o#t#i#c#e#.# #Y#o#u# #m#a#y# #n#o#t# #b#e# ##  
#a#b#l#e# #t#o# #a#c#c#e#s#s# #d#a#t#a# #u#s#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #w#h#e#n# #i#t# #s#t#o#p#s# #r#u#n#n#i#n#g#.# #4#.# #P#R#E#-#R#E#L#E#A#S#E# ##  
#S#O#F#T#W#A#R#E#.# #T#h#i#s# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #i#s# #a# #p#r#e#-#r#e#l#e#a#s#e# #v#e#r#s#i#o#n#.# #I#t# #m#a#y# #n#o#t# #w#o#r#k# #t#h#e# #w#a#y# #a# ##  
#f#i#n#a#l# #v#e#r#s#i#o#n# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #w#i#l#l#.# #W#e# #m#a#y# #c#h#a#n#g#e# #i#t# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #f#i#n#a#l#,# #c#o#m#m#e#r#c#i#a#l# ##  
#v#e#r#s#i#o#n#.# #W#e# #a#l#s#o# #m#a#y# #n#o#t# #r#e#l#e#a#s#e# #a# #c#o#m#m#e#r#c#i#a#l# #v#e#r#s#i#o#n#.# #5#.# #F#E#E#D#B#A#C#K#.# #I#f# #y#o#u# #g#i#v#e# ##  
#f#e#e#d#b#a#c#k# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #t#o# #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t#,# #y#o#u# #g#i#v#e# #t#o# #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t#,# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #c#h#a#r#g#e#,# ##  
#t#h#e# #r#i#g#h#t# #t#o# #u#s#e#,# #s#h#a#r#e# #a#n#d# #c#o#m#m#e#r#c#i#a#l#i#z#e# #y#o#u#r# #f#e#e#d#b#a#c#k# #i#n# #a#n#y# #w#a#y# #a#n#d# #f#o#r# #a#n#y# ##  
#p#u#r#p#o#s#e#.# #Y#o#u# #a#l#s#o# #g#i#v#e# #t#o# #t#h#i#r#d# #p#a#r#t#i#e#s#,# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #c#h#a#r#g#e#,# #a#n#y# #p#a#t#e#n#t# #r#i#g#h#t#s# ##  
#n#e#e#d#e#d# #f#o#r# #t#h#e#i#r# #p#r#o#d#u#c#t#s#,# #t#e#c#h#n#o#l#o#g#i#e#s# #a#n#d# #s#e#r#v#i#c#e#s# #t#o# #u#s#e# #o#r# #i#n#t#e#r#f#a#c#e# #w#i#t#h# ##  
#a#n#y# #s#p#e#c#i#f#i#c# #p#a#r#t#s# #o#f# #a# #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #o#r# #s#e#r#v#i#c#e# #t#h#a#t# #i#n#c#l#u#d#e#s# #t#h#e# ##  
#f#e#e#d#b#a#c#k#.# #Y#o#u# #w#i#l#l# #n#o#t# #g#i#v#e# #f#e#e#d#b#a#c#k# #t#h#a#t# #i#s# #s#u#b#j#e#c#t# #t#o# #a# #l#i#c#e#n#s#e# #t#h#a#t# #r#e#q#u#i#r#e#s# ##  
#M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #t#o# #l#i#c#e#n#s#e# #i#t#s# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #o#r# #d#o#c#u#m#e#n#t#a#t#i#o#n# #t#o# #t#h#i#r#d# #p#a#r#t#i#e#s# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #w#e# ##  
#i#n#c#l#u#d#e# #y#o#u#r# #f#e#e#d#b#a#c#k# #i#n# #t#h#e#m#.# #T#h#e#s#e# #r#i#g#h#t#s# #s#u#r#v#i#v#e# #t#h#i#s# #a#g#r#e#e#m#e#n#t#.# #6#.# #S#C#O#P#E# #O#F# ##  
#L#I#C#E#N#S#E#.# #T#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #i#s# #l#i#c#e#n#s#e#d#,# #n#o#t# #s#o#l#d#.# #T#h#i#s# #a#g#r#e#e#m#e#n#t# #o#n#l#y# #g#i#v#e#s# #y#o#u# #s#o#m#e# ##  
#r#i#g#h#t#s# #t#o# #u#s#e# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e#.# #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #r#e#s#e#r#v#e#s# #a#l#l# #o#t#h#e#r# #r#i#g#h#t#s#.# #U#n#l#e#s#s# ##  
#a#p#p#l#i#c#a#b#l#e# #l#a#w# #g#i#v#e#s# #y#o#u# #m#o#r#e# #r#i#g#h#t#s# #d#e#s#p#i#t#e# #t#h#i#s# #l#i#m#i#t#a#t#i#o#n#,# #y#o#u# #m#a#y# #u#s#e# #t#h#e# ##  
#s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #o#n#l#y# #a#s# #e#x#p#r#e#s#s#l#y# #p#e#r#m#i#t#t#e#d# #i#n# #t#h#i#s# #a#g#r#e#e#m#e#n#t#.# #I#n# #d#o#i#n#g# #s#o#,# #y#o#u# #m#u#s#t# ##  
#c#o#m#p#l#y# #w#i#t#h# #a#n#y# #t#e#c#h#n#i#c#a#l# #l#i#m#i#t#a#t#i#o#n#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #t#h#a#t# #o#n#l#y# #a#l#l#o#w# #y#o#u# #t#o# #u#s#e# ##  
#i#t# #i#n# #c#e#r#t#a#i#n# #w#a#y#s#.# #Y#o#u# #m#a#y# #n#o#t# #" #d#i#s#c#l#o#s#e# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#u#l#t#s# #o#f# #a#n#y# #b#e#n#c#h#m#a#r#k# #t#e#s#t#s# #o#f# ##  
#t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #t#o# #a#n#y# #t#h#i#r#d# #p#a#r#t#y# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t## s# #p#r#i#o#r# #w#r#i#t#t#e#n# #a#p#p#r#o#v#a#l#;# #" ##  
#w#o#r#k# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #a#n#y# #t#e#c#h#n#i#c#a#l# #l#i#m#i#t#a#t#i#o#n#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e#;# #" #r#e#v#e#r#s#e# #e#n#g#i#n#e#e#r#,# ##  
#d#e#c#o#m#p#i#l#e# #o#r# #d#i#s#a#s#s#e#m#b#l#e# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e#,# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #a#n#d# #o#n#l#y# #t#o# #t#h#e# #e#x#t#e#n#t# #t#h#a#t# ##  
#a#p#p#l#i#c#a#b#l#e# #l#a#w# #e#x#p#r#e#s#s#l#y# #p#e#r#m#i#t#s#,# #d#e#s#p#i#t#e# #t#h#i#s# #l#i#m#i#t#a#t#i#o#n#;# #" #m#a#k#e# #m#o#r#e# #c#o#p#i#e#s# #o#f# ##  
#t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #t#h#a#n# #s#p#e#c#i#f#i#e#d# #i#n# #t#h#i#s# #a#g#r#e#e#m#e#n#t# #o#r# #a#l#l#o#w#e#d# #b#y# #a#p#p#l#i#c#a#b#l#e# #l#a#w#,# ##  
#d#e#s#p#i#t#e# #t#h#i#s# #l#i#m#i#t#a#t#i#o#n#;# #" #p#u#b#l#i#s#h# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #f#o#r# #o#t#h#e#r#s# #t#o# #c#o#p#y#;# #" #r#e#n#t#,# ##  
#l#e#a#s#e# #o#r# #l#e#n#d# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e#;# #" #t#r#a#n#s#f#e#r# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #o#r# #t#h#i#s# #a#g#r#e#e#m#e#n#t# #t#o# #a#n#y# ##  
#t#h#i#r#d# #p#a#r#t#y#;# #o#r# #" #u#s#e# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #f#o#r# #c#o#m#m#e#r#c#i#a#l# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #h#o#s#t#i#n#g# #s#e#r#v#i#c#e#s#.# #7#.# ##  
#E#X#P#O#R#T# #R#E#S#T#R#I#C#T#I#O#N#S#.# #T#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #i#s# #s#u#b#j#e#c#t# #t#o# #U#n#i#t#e#d# #S#t#a#t#e#s# #e#x#p#o#r#t# #l#a#w#s# #a#n#d# ##  
#r#e#g#u#l#a#t#i#o#n#s#.# #Y#o#u# #m#u#s#t# #c#o#m#p#l#y# #w#i#t#h# #a#l#l# #d#o#m#e#s#t#i#c# #a#n#d# #i#n#t#e#r#n#a#t#i#o#n#a#l# #e#x#p#o#r#t# #l#a#w#s# #a#n#d# ##  
#r#e#g#u#l#a#t#i#o#n#s# #t#h#a#t# #a#p#p#l#y# #t#o# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e#.# #T#h#e#s#e# #l#a#w#s# #i#n#c#l#u#d#e# #r#e#s#t#r#i#c#t#i#o#n#s# #o#n# ##  
#d#e#s#t#i#n#a#t#i#o#n#s#,# #e#n#d# #u#s#e#r#s# #a#n#d# #e#n#d# #u#s#e#.# #F#o#r# #a#d#d#i#t#i#o#n#a#l# #i#n#f#o#r#m#a#t#i#o#n#,# #s#e#e# ##  
#w#w#w#.#m#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t#.#c#o#m#/#e#x#p#o#r#t#i#n#g#.# #8#.# #S#U#P#P#O#R#T# #S#E#R#V#I#C#E#S#.# #B#e#c#a#u#s#e# #t#h#i#s# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #i#s# ## a#s# ##  
#i#s#,## #w#e# #m#a#y# #n#o#t# #p#r#o#v#i#d#e# #s#u#p#p#o#r#t# #s#e#r#v#i#c#e#s# #f#o#r# #i#t#.# #9#.# #E#N#T#I#R#E# #A#G#R#E#E#M#E#N#T#.# #T#h#i#s# ##  
#a#g#r#e#e#m#e#n#t#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #t#e#r#m#s# #f#o#r# #s#u#p#p#l#e#m#e#n#t#s#,# #u#p#d#a#t#e#s#,# #I#n#t#e#r#n#e#t#-#b#a#s#e#d# #s#e#r#v#i#c#e#s# #a#n#d# ##  
#s#u#p#p#o#r#t# #s#e#r#v#i#c#e#s# #t#h#a#t# #y#o#u# #u#s#e#,# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #e#n#t#i#r#e# #a#g#r#e#e#m#e#n#t# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #a#n#d# ##  
#s#u#p#p#o#r#t# #s#e#r#v#i#c#e#s#.# #1#0#.# #A#P#P#L#I#C#A#B#L#E# #L#A#W#.# #a#.# #U#n#i#t#e#d# #S#t#a#t#e#s#.# #I#f# #y#o#u# #a#c#q#u#i#r#e#d# #t#h#e# ##  
#s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #U#n#i#t#e#d# #S#t#a#t#e#s#,# #W#a#s#h#i#n#g#t#o#n# #s#t#a#t#e# #l#a#w# #g#o#v#e#r#n#s# #t#h#e# #i#n#t#e#r#p#r#e#t#a#t#i#o#n# ##  
#o#f# #t#h#i#s# #a#g#r#e#e#m#e#n#t# #a#n#d# #a#p#p#l#i#e#s# #t#o# #c#l#a#i#m#s# #f#o#r# #b#r#e#a#c#h# #o#f# #i#t#,# #r#e#g#a#r#d#l#e#s#s# #o#f# #c#o#n#f#l#i#c#t# ##  
#o#f# #l#a#w#s# #p#r#i#n#c#i#p#l#e#s#.# #T#h#e# #l#a#w#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#t#a#t#e# #w#h#e#r#e# #y#o#u# #l#i#v#e# #g#o#v#e#r#n# #a#l#l# #o#t#h#e#r# ##  
#c#l#a#i#m#s#,# #i#n#c#l#u#d#i#n#g# #c#l#a#i#m#s# #u#n#d#e#r# #s#t#a#t#e# #c#o#n#s#u#m#e#r# #p#r#o#t#e#c#t#i#o#n# #l#a#w#s#,# #u#n#f#a#i#r# ##  
#c#o#m#p#e#t#i#t#i#o#n# #l#a#w#s#,# #a#n#d# #i#n# #t#o#r#t#.# #b#.# #O#u#t#s#i#d#e# #t#h#e# #U#n#i#t#e#d# #S#t#a#t#e#s#.# #I#f# #y#o#u# #a#c#q#u#i#r#e#d# #t#h#e# ##  
#s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #i#n# #a#n#y# #o#t#h#e#r# #c#o#u#n#t#r#y#,# #t#h#e# #l#a#w#s# #o#f# #t#h#a#t# #c#o#u#n#t#r#y# #a#p#p#l#y#.# #1#1#.# #L#E#G#A#L# #E#F#F#E#C#T#.# ##  
#T#h#i#s# #a#g#r#e#e#m#e#n#t# #d#e#s#c#r#i#b#e#s# #c#e#r#t#a#i#n# #l#e#g#a#l# #r#i#g#h#t#s#.# #Y#o#u# #m#a#y# #h#a#v#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #r#i#g#h#t#s# #u#n#d#e#r# ##  
#t#h#e# #l#a#w#s# #o#f# #y#o#u#r# #c#o#u#n#t#r#y#.# #Y#o#u# #m#a#y# #a#l#s#o# #h#a#v#e# #r#i#g#h#t#s# #w#i#t#h# #r#e#s#p#e#c#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #p#a#r#t#y# ##  
#f#r#o#m# #w#h#o#m# #y#o#u# #a#c#q#u#i#r#e#d# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e#.# #T#h#i#s# #a#g#r#e#e#m#e#n#t# #d#o#e#s# #n#o#t# #c#h#a#n#g#e# #y#o#u#r# #r#i#g#h#t#s# ##  
#u#n#d#e#r# #t#h#e# #l#a#w#s# #o#f# #y#o#u#r# #c#o#u#n#t#r#y# #i#f# #t#h#e# #l#a#w#s# #o#f# #y#o#u#r# #c#o#u#n#t#r#y# #d#o# #n#o#t# #p#e#r#m#i#t# #i#t# #t#o# ##  
#d#o# #s#o#.# #1#2#.# #D#I#S#C#L#A#I#M#E#R# #O#F# #W#A#R#R#A#N#T#Y#.# #T#H#E# #S#O#F#T#W#A#R#E# #I#S# #L#I#C#E#N#S#E#D# ## A#S#-#I#S#.## #Y#O#U# #B#E#A#R# ##  
#T#H#E# #R#I#S#K# #O#F# #U#S#I#N#G# #I#T#.# #M#I#C#R#O#S#O#F#T# #G#I#V#E#S# #N#O# #E#X#P#R#E#S#S# #W#A#R#R#A#N#T#I#E#S#,# #G#U#A#R#A#N#T#E#E#S# #O#R# ##  
#C#O#N#D#I#T#I#O#N#S#.# #Y#O#U# #M#A#Y# #H#A#V#E# #A#D#D#I#T#I#O#N#A#L# #C#O#N#S#U#M#E#R# #R#I#G#H#T#S# #U#N#D#E#R# #Y#O#U#R# #L#O#C#A#L# #L#A#W#S# #W#H#I#C#H# ##  
#T#H#I#S# #A#G#R#E#E#M#E#N#T# #C#A#N#N#O#T# #C#H#A#N#G#E#.# #T#O# #T#H#E# #E#X#T#E#N#T# #P#E#R#M#I#T#T#E#D# #U#N#D#E#R# #Y#O#U#R# #L#O#C#A#L# #L#A#W#S#,# ##  
#M#I#C#R#O#S#O#F#T# #E#X#C#L#U#D#E#S# #T#H#E# #I#M#P#L#I#E#D# #W#A#R#R#A#N#T#I#E#S# #O#F# #M#E#R#C#H#A#N#T#A#B#I#L#I#T#Y#,# #F#I#T#N#E#S#S# #F#O#R# #A# ##  
#P#A#R#T#I#C#U#L#A#R# #P#U#R#P#O#S#E# #A#N#D# #N#O#N#-#I#N#F#R#I#N#G#E#M#E#N#T#.# #1#3#.# #L#I#M#I#T#A#T#I#O#N# #O#N# #A#N#D# #E#X#C#L#U#S#I#O#N# #O#F# ##  
#R#E#M#E#D#I#E#S# #A#N#D# #D#A#M#A#G#E#S#.# #Y#O#U# #C#A#N# #R#E#C#O#V#E#R# #F#R#O#M# #M#I#C#R#O#S#O#F#T# #A#N#D# #I#T#S# #S#U#P#P#L#I#E#R#S# #O#N#L#Y# ##  
#D#I#R#E#C#T# #D#A#M#A#G#E#S# #U#P# #T#O# #U#.#S#.# #$#5#.#0#0#.# #Y#O#U# #C#A#N#N#O#T# #R#E#C#O#V#E#R# #A#N#Y# #O#T#H#E#R# #D#A#M#A#G#E#S#,# #I#N#C#L#U#D#I#N#G# ##  
#C#O#N#S#E#Q#U#E#N#T#I#A#L#,# #L#O#S#T# #P#R#O#F#I#T#S#,# #S#P#E#C#I#A#L#,# #I#N#D#I#R#E#C#T# #O#R# #I#N#C#I#D#E#N#T#A#L# #D#A#M#A#G#E#S#.# #T#h#i#s# ##  
#l#i#m#i#t#a#t#i#o#n# #a#p#p#l#i#e#s# #t#o# #" #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #r#e#l#a#t#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e#,# #s#e#r#v#i#c#e#s#,# #c#o#n#t#e#n#t# ##  
#(#i#n#c#l#u#d#i#n#g# #c#o#d#e#)# #o#n# #t#h#i#r#d# #p#a#r#t#y# #I#n#t#e#r#n#e#t# #s#i#t#e#s#,# #o#r# #t#h#i#r#d# #p#a#r#t#y# #p#r#o#g#r#a#m#s#;# #a#n#d# #" ##  
#c#l#a#i#m#s# #f#o#r# #b#r#e#a#c#h# #o#f# #c#o#n#t#r#a#c#t#,# #b#r#e#a#c#h# #o#f# #w#a#r#r#a#n#t#y#,# #g#u#a#r#a#n#t#e#e# #o#r# #c#o#n#d#i#t#i#o#n#,# ##  
#s#t#r#i#c#t# #l#i#a#b#i#l#i#t#y#,# #n#e#g#l#i#g#e#n#c#e#,# #o#r# #o#t#h#e#r# #t#o#r#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #e#x#t#e#n#t# #p#e#r#m#i#t#t#e#d# #b#y# ##  
#a#p#p#l#i#c#a#b#l#e# #l#a#w#.# #I#t# #a#l#s#o# #a#p#p#l#i#e#s# #e#v#e#n# #i#f# #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #k#n#e#w# #o#r# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #h#a#v#e# #k#n#o#w#n# ##  
#a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #p#o#s#s#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #o#f# #t#h#e# #d#a#m#a#g#e#s#.# #T#h#e# #a#b#o#v#e# #l#i#m#i#t#a#t#i#o#n# #o#r# #e#x#c#l#u#s#i#o#n# #m#a#y# #n#o#t# ##  
#a#p#p#l#y# #t#o# #y#o#u# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #y#o#u#r# #c#o#u#n#t#r#y# #m#a#y# #n#o#t# #a#l#l#o#w# #t#h#e# #e#x#c#l#u#s#i#o#n# #o#r# #l#i#m#i#t#a#t#i#o#n# #o#f# ##  
#i#n#c#i#d#e#n#t#a#l#,# #c#o#n#s#e#q#u#e#n#t#i#a#l# #o#r# #o#t#h#e#r# #d#a#m#a#g#e#s#.# #P#l#e#a#s#e# #n#o#t#e#:# #A#s# #t#h#i#s# #s#o#f#t#w#a#r#e# #i#s# ##  
#d#i#s#t#r#i#b#u#t#e#d# #i#n# #Q#u#e#b#e#c#,# #C#a#n#a#d#a#,# #s#o#m#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #c#l#a#u#s#e#s# #i#n# #t#h#i#s# #a#g#r#e#e#m#e#n#t# #a#r#e# ##  
#p#r#o#v#i#d#e#d# #b#e#l#o#w# #i#n# #F#r#e#n#c#h#.# #R#e#m#a#r#q#u#e# #:# #C#e# #l#o#g#i#c#i#e#l# # #t#a#n#t# #d#i#s#t#r#i#b#u# # #a#u# #Q#u# #b#e#c#,# ##  
#C#a#n#a#d#a#,# #c#e#r#t#a#i#n#e#s# #d#e#s# #c#l#a#u#s#e#s# #d#a#n#s# #c#e# #c#o#n#t#r#a#t# #s#o#n#t# #f#o#u#r#n#i#e#s# #c#i#-#d#e#s#s#o#u#s# #e#n# ##  
#f#r#a#n# #a#i#s#.# #E#X#O#N# #R#A#T#I#O#N# #D#E# #G#A#R#A#N#T#I#E#.# #L#e# #l#o#g#i#c#i#e#l# #v#i#s# # #p#a#r# #u#n#e# #l#i#c#e#n#c#e# #e#s#t# #o#f#f#e#r#t# # # ##  
#t#e#l# #q#u#e#l# # #.# #T#o#u#t#e# #u#t#i#l#i#s#a#t#i#o#n# #d#e# #c#e# #l#o#g#i#c#i#e#l# #e#s#t# # # #v#o#t#r#e# #s#e#u#l#e# #r#i#s#q#u#e# #e#t# #p# #r#i#l#.# ##  
#M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #n## a#c#c#o#r#d#e# #a#u#c#u#n#e# #a#u#t#r#e# #g#a#r#a#n#t#i#e# #e#x#p#r#e#s#s#e#.# #V#o#u#s# #p#o#u#v#e#z# #b# #n# #f#i#c#i#e#r# #d#e# ##  
#d#r#o#i#t#s# #a#d#d#i#t#i#o#n#n#e#l#s# #e#n# #v#e#r#t#u# #d#u# #d#r#o#i#t# #l#o#c#a#l# #s#u#r# #l#a# #p#r#o#t#e#c#t#i#o#n# #d#e#s# #c#o#n#s#o#m#m#a#t#e#u#r#s#,# ##  
#q#u#e# #c#e# #c#o#n#t#r#a#t# #n#e# #p#e#u#t# #m#o#d#i#f#i#e#r#.# #L#a# #o#u# #e#l#l#e#s# #s#o#n#t# #p#e#r#m#i#s#e#s# #p#a#r# #l#e# #d#r#o#i#t# #l#o#c#a#l#e#,# ##  
#l#e#s# #g#a#r#a#n#t#i#e#s# #i#m#p#l#i#c#i#t#e#s# #d#e# #q#u#a#l#i#t# # #m#a#r#c#h#a#n#d#e#,# #d## a#d# #q#u#a#t#i#o#n# # # #u#n# #u#s#a#g#e# ##  
#p#a#r#t#i#c#u#l#i#e#r# #e#t# #d## a#b#s#e#n#c#e# #d#e# #c#o#n#t#r#e#f#a# #o#n# #s#o#n#t# #e#x#c#l#u#e#s#.# #L#I#M#I#T#A#T#I#O#N# #D#E#S# ##  
#D#O#M#M#A#G#E#S#-#I#N#T# #R# #T#S# #E#T# #E#X#C#L#U#S#I#O#N# #D#E# #R#E#S#P#O#N#S#A#B#I#L#I#T# # #P#O#U#R# #L#E#S# #D#O#M#M#A#G#E#S#.# #V#o#u#s# #p#o#u#v#e#z# ##  
#o#b#t#e#n#i#r# #d#e# #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #e#t# #d#e# #s#e#s# #f#o#u#r#n#i#s#s#e#u#r#s# #u#n#e# #i#n#d#e#m#n#i#s#a#t#i#o#n# #e#n# #c#a#s# #d#e# #d#o#m#m#a#g#e#s# ##  
#d#i#r#e#c#t#s# #u#n#i#q#u#e#m#e#n#t# # # #h#a#u#t#e#u#r# #d#e# #5#,#0#0# #$# #U#S#.# #V#o#u#s# #n#e# #p#o#u#v#e#z# #p#r# #t#e#n#d#r#e# # # #a#u#c#u#n#e# ##  
#i#n#d#e#m#n#i#s#a#t#i#o#n# #p#o#u#r# #l#e#s# #a#u#t#r#e#s# #d#o#m#m#a#g#e#s#,# #y# #c#o#m#p#r#i#s# #l#e#s# #d#o#m#m#a#g#e#s# #s#p# #c#i#a#u#x#,# ##  
#i#n#d#i#r#e#c#t#s# #o#u# #a#c#c#e#s#s#o#i#r#e#s# #e#t# #p#e#r#t#e#s# #d#e# #b# #n# #f#i#c#e#s#.# #C#e#t#t#e# #l#i#m#i#t#a#t#i#o#n# #c#o#n#c#e#r#n#e# #:# #" ##  
#t#o#u#t# #c#e# #q#u#i# #e#s#t# #r#e#l#i# # #a#u# #l#o#g#i#c#i#e#l#,# #a#u#x# #s#e#r#v#i#c#e#s# #o#u# #a#u# #c#o#n#t#e#n#u# #(#y# #c#o#m#p#r#i#s# #l#e# ##  
#c#o#d#e#)# #f#i#g#u#r#a#n#t# #s#u#r# #d#e#s# #s#i#t#e#s# #I#n#t#e#r#n#e#t# #t#i#e#r#s# #o#u# #d#a#n#s# #d#e#s# #p#r#o#g#r#a#m#m#e#s# #t#i#e#r#s# #;# #e#t# #" ##  
#l#e#s# #r# #c#l#a#m#a#t#i#o#n#s# #a#u# #t#i#t#r#e# #d#e# #v#i#o#l#a#t#i#o#n# #d#e# #c#o#n#t#r#a#t# #o#u# #d#e# #g#a#r#a#n#t#i#e#,# #o#u# #a#u# #t#i#t#r#e# #d#e# ##  
#r#e#s#p#o#n#s#a#b#i#l#i#t# # #s#t#r#i#c#t#e#,# #d#e# #n# #g#l#i#g#e#n#c#e# #o#u# #d## u#n#e# #a#u#t#r#e# #f#a#u#t#e# #d#a#n#s# #l#a# #l#i#m#i#t#e# ##  
#a#u#t#o#r#i#s# #e# #p#a#r# #l#a# #l#o#i# #e#n# #v#i#g#u#e#u#r#.# #E#l#l#e# #s## a#p#p#l#i#q#u#e# # #g#a#l#e#m#e#n#t#,# #m# #m#e# #s#i# #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# ##  
#c#o#n#n#a#i#s#s#a#i#t# #o#u# #d#e#v#r#a#i#t# #c#o#n#n#a# #t#r#e# #l## #v#e#n#t#u#a#l#i#t# # #d## u#n# #t#e#l# #d#o#m#m#a#g#e#.# #S#i# #v#o#t#r#e# #p#a#y#s# ##  
#n## a#u#t#o#r#i#s#e# #p#a#s# #l## e#x#c#l#u#s#i#o#n# #o#u# #l#a# #l#i#m#i#t#a#t#i#o#n# #d#e# #r#e#s#p#o#n#s#a#b#i#l#i#t# # #p#o#u#r# #l#e#s# #d#o#m#m#a#g#e#s# ##  
#i#n#d#i#r#e#c#t#s#,# #a#c#c#e#s#s#o#i#r#e#s# #o#u# #d#e# #q#u#e#l#q#u#e# #n#a#t#u#r#e# #q#u#e# #c#e# #s#o#i#t#,# #i#l# #s#e# #p#e#u#t# #q#u#e# #l#a# ##  
#l#i#m#i#t#a#t#i#o#n# #o#u# #l## e#x#c#l#u#s#i#o#n# #c#i#-#d#e#s#s#u#s# #n#e# #s## a#p#p#l#i#q#u#e#r#a# #p#a#s# # # #v#o#t#r#e# # #g#a#r#d#.# #E#F#F#E#T# ##  
#J#U#R#I#D#I#Q#U#E#.# #L#e# #p#r# #s#e#n#t# #c#o#n#t#r#a#t# #d# #c#r#i#t# #c#e#r#t#a#i#n#s# #d#r#o#i#t#s# #j#u#r#i#d#i#q#u#e#s#.# #V#o#u#s# #p#o#u#r#r#i#e#z# ##  
#a#v#o#i#r# #d## a#u#t#r#e#s# #d#r#o#i#t#s# #p#r# #v#u#s# #p#a#r# #l#e#s# #l#o#i#s# #d#e# #v#o#t#r#e# #p#a#y#s#.# #L#e# #p#r# #s#e#n#t# #c#o#n#t#r#a#t# #n#e# ##  
#m#o#d#i#f#i#e# #p#a#s# #l#e#s# #d#r#o#i#t#s# #q#u#e# #v#o#u#s# #c#o#n#f# #r#e#n#t# #l#e#s# #l#o#i#s# #d#e# #v#o#t#r#e# #p#a#y#s# #s#i# #c#e#l#l#e#s#-#c#i# #n#e# ##  
#l#e# #p#e#r#m#e#t#t#e#n#t# #p#a#s#.# #


End file.
